09. Januar 1995
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zusammenfassung des Tages Während Brian Secada innerhalb des Hauses einen Horrortrip erlebt und dabei seine Jugendliebe Esha trifft, bekommt ein verwirrter Leroy Harps Besuch von einem Vampir … Lilith Eden steht zum ersten mal seit ihrem Erwachen ihren wahren Feinden gegenüber: HORRUS dem Sohn des Oberhauptes und Gründers der Vampirsippe von Sydney und nach dessen Tod wenige Augenblicke später HORA, dem Oberhaupt selbst. Auch er unterschätzt Lilith Macht und wird genauso wie sein Sohn durch das Mimikrykleid vernichtet. Lilith flüchtet in eine geweihte Kirche und gerät dort in die fanatischen Hände eines Exorzisten … Dem Police-Detective Jeff Warner plagen ganz andere Sorgen: gleich zweimal versuchte man ihn in der Nacht zu ermorden; das Haus was niemand betreten kann ist samt Vegetation plötzlich verschwunden und hat dabei fast 15 Tote hinterlassen darunter seinen Assistenten Needles und Polizeichef Codd verlangt von ihm in der Nacht auf dem Grundstück Paddington Street 333 nachdem Rechten zu sehen, denn innerhalb von Stunden ist dort einen neue dichte Vegetation herangewachsen, welche nicht in diesen Breitengrad gehört … Handelnde Personen des Tages Hauptpersonen * Lilith Eden • gerät in die Hand eines Fanatikers … * Pater Lorrimer • erkennt das Böse … * Duncan Luther • bekommt einen Auftrag … * Jeff Warner • sein bisheriges Weltbild bricht zusammen … * Brian Secada • betritt ein Haus, dass nicht betreten werden kann … * HORA • folgt den Spuren des Balgs … Nebenpersonen * Leroy Harps • hat eine aufregende Liebesnacht und kann sich nicht erinnern … * Needles • stirbt im Morgengrauen … * Virgil Codd • ein Polizeichef verlangt Antworten … * Sid Corman • bekommt unangenehmen Besuch … * Nelly Shumway • rettet Warner und bemerkt es nicht … * HORRUS • trifft als erster Vampir auf das Balg … * Stiller • versucht Warner zu töten … * HABAKUK • flieht als es brenzlig wird… * HAFITZ • hat einen Hang zur Spleeligkeit … * HAMMUR • seine Worte besitzen ungefähr den gleichen Reiz wie das Blut einer achtzigjährigen Jungfrau … * Henna Scrooges • die fast 90-jährige Dame erweist sich als Kämpferin … * drei namenlose Untote Verstorbene Personen * Sid Corman † • ist am falschen Tag zur falschen Zeit unterwegs … * HORRUS † • wird das erste Opfer des Symbionten … * HORA † • wird Opfer seiner eigenen Arroganz … * HAFITZ † • stirbt durch Giljakens Dolch … * HAMMUR † • macht ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit Giljakens Dolch … * Pater Lorrimer † • wird Opfer seiner Besessenheit … * Needles † • ist einfach zu Nahe am Haus als das Unheimlich entweicht … * und gut ein weiteres Dutzend Menschen durch das Haus Tag 3 • Montag Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht. Der 3te Tag nach Lilith Erwachen ist noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde alt als das Chaos beginnt … VA 002 Zitat: Der Sonnenschein beschönigte nichts. Es war und blieb der schlimmste Montag seit mindestens tausend Jahren. Ein Tag, der besser nie in den Kalendern aufgetaucht wäre … VA 003 * 20 Minuten nach Mitternacht eine der wenigen echten Zeit und Datumsangaben Quelle: VA 002 EBOOK Seite 29 — nach dem Warner und Needdles das Licht von Secadas Taschenlampe hinter Fenstern aufleuchten sehen, die gar nicht existieren beauftragt Warne einen Bautrupp damit sich gewaltsam Zugang zum Hause zu Hause zu verschaffen ... und endet mit Grauen: Das Haus wehrt sich, bäumt sich sogar auf ... die Geräte fallen aus, der Bautrupp wird durch die Gegend geschleudert und die verletzten Arbeiter altern auf einmal rapide … * Warner erstattet Codd Bericht, der im übrigen von seiner Serienkiller-Theorie nichts wissen will → Stiller, ein Kollege (und Dienerkreatur wie Codd) soll sich zukünftig um den Fall kümmern … *'Jeff Warner' erfährt von dem Leiter der Baubehörde, Leslie Grunge, dass es seit einem Jahrhundert keine Aufzeichnungen über den Besitzer des Grundstücks 333 Paddingtin Street gibt ... * Warner gibt dem Computerexperten Phil Asgard des Hauptquartiers "im Auftrag von Cood" einen ganz speziellen Rechercheauftrag, welcher mit seiner Serienkiller-Theorie in Zusammenhang steht … → Die Todesliste * Nacht – Nachdem Lilith Haprs Wohnung verlässt, kehrt sie mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit bei einem stundenlangen Fußmarsch zur Paddington Street 333 zurück, um vor Ort zu erkennen, dass das Wohnviertel hermetisch abgeriegelt ist … und dann schlagen ihre Sinne Alarm »'Vampirarlarm!'« … * Spät Abends – Sid Corman bekommt unangemeldeten Besuch und auf der Suche nach einem neuen Job wendet sich der Pornodarsteller an Leroy Harps, wobei er vor dessen Wohnung auf HORA trifft, der ihn bittet ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Unwissentlich bring er den Tod zu Harps … * Nachdem Lilith die Wohnung verlassen hat betritt HORA – auf der Suche nach Lilith – mit Hilfe Cormans Harps Wohnung, tötet den Pornodarsteller beiläufig und erfährt von dem Pornoproduzenten alles was in der Nacht gelaufen ist, danach verwandelt er ihn in eine Dienerkreatur, als Ersatz für Hadrum. * weit nach Mitternacht – Sie gibt Ihr Vorhaben zurück in ihren Hort zu kommen auf und verschwindet in der Nacht, wird dabei unbemerkt von einem Vampir verfolgt, der sie in einem Park (vermutlich der Trumper Park) angreift; HORRUS, Sohn des HORA und HORA selbst, der Anführer der Vampirsippe Sydneys werden von Lilith Symbionten vernichtet … * während die Halbvampirin Lilith Eden vermutlich gerade mit dem Oberhaupt der Vampirsippe von Sydney kämpft wird Detective Jeff Warner in der Tiefgarage des Apartmenthauses in der King Street von drei "Untoten" angegriffen, denn mit seiner Serienkiller-Theorie ist er einem alten Geheimnis auf der Spur gekommen. Nur durch den lauten Tekkno-Sound, dessen Wurzeln kirchlichen Klängen entstammt, der unter ihm wohnenden Nachbarin Nelly Shumway werden die Angreifer verscheucht … * Kurz vor Tagesanbruch – Nach der Vernichtung HORAs flüchtet Lilith erschöpft in eine geweiht Kirche und bricht dort erschöpft zusammen … * Tagesanbruch – Das Haus auf dem''' Grundstück Paddington Street 333''' entlässt einen grauenhaft veränderten Secada und stillt seinen Hunger an denen die draußen warten …Needles ist einer der ersten die es erwischt ... und als Warner das Haus erreicht, muss er feststellen, dass dieses einfach verschwunden ist …Kein Krater, überall eine eben Fläche, auf dem wahllos verstreut tote Körper liegen … * Tagsüber – noch während Detective Warner und weitere Experten sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen was mit dem Haus und den Pflanzen auf dem Grundstück Paddington Street 333 geschehen ist kommt etwas aus der Tiefe des Bodens ans Tageslicht: eine neue Vegetation wäscht innerhalb von Stunden zu einem dichten Garten heran. Pflanzen, welche in den Breitengraden Australiens noch nie gesehen wurden – nur an dem Platz des ehemaligen Hause bleibt eine kahle runde, ca. 30-30 Meter durchmessende Fläche frei … * Lilith erwacht mit Erinnerung an eine Vision – der Untergang des Hauses an der Paddington Street 333 – und sie ist mit schweren Eisenketten an Händen, Beinen und sogar am Hals an eine Holzunterlage gefesselt … schwarze Tücher verhüllen die fensterlosen Wände, nur der Platz der soliden Türe ist ausgespart; Als Lorrimer nach und nach die Tücher entfernt kommt der Name Gottes zum Vorschein jeweis mit weißer Kreide in einem Tetagramm gezeichnet: JHWH, ADONAI, ELOHIM, EL ELIJON, SCHADDAI – mehr noch als Lilith wird ihr Mimikrykleid von den christlichen Symbolen beeinflusst. Es wechselt ständig seine Gestalt, vom sündhaften Bikini bis hin zu einem knöchellangen Hosenrock – dadurch ist Loorimer mehr und mehr überzeugt es mit einer Hexe zu tun zu haben, mit einer Besessenen … * Lorrimer quält sowohl Lilith wie auch das Mimikrykleid mit seinem Exorzismus; Luther besorgt inzwischen die Dinge, welche Lorrimer ihm aufgetragen hat, auf dem Rückweg wird er von einigen Vampiren abgefangen und mit einem hypnotischen Befehl versehen Lilith zu töten. Dazu erhält er einen geweihten mächtigen Holzdolch, der einst einem Vampirjäger aus Darvin gehörte. Zurück in der Kirche bekommt er mit was Lorrimer im Keller treib und auch, wie der Pater von etwas angegriffen wird (Lilith Kleid), auch er selbst wird im letzten Moment von dem Kleid aufgehalten – im Gegensatz zu dem Pater aber nicht verletzt, sondern nur in eine Art Trance versetzt, bei der offenbar der Befehl der Vampire Lilith zu töten in Lilith zu befreien und zu unterstützen verwandelt wird. Während Lilith und der Priesteranwärter durch die Kanalisation fliehen bleibt das Kleid zurück … * Nachmittags – Zwei Stunden nach den Ereignissen Praddington Street 333 trifft Warner auf Befehl des Polizeichefs in der Hargrave Street auf den Kollegen Stiller um einen angeblichen Vampir zu verhaften … den über Nacht gealterten Parapsychologen Brian Secada. * Nachdem Stiller Police-Detective Jeff Warner bei dessen Apartmenthaus in der King Street abgesetzt hat, folgt er ihm heimlich und versucht den Detective bei einem als "Unfall" getarnten Fahrstuhlabsturz zu töten. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen beiden, bei dem Stiller in den offen Fahrstuhlschacht fällt und offensichtlich tot ist – dennoch wird seine Leiche später nicht gefunden … * Spätnachmittag des dritten Tages – Lilith und Duncan Luther fliehen durch die Kanalisation und treffen auf die Vampire HABAKUK, HAMMUR und HAFITZ. Bei dem Kampf vernichtet Duncan Hafitz und Hammur mit Hilfe eines geweihten Holzdolchs während Habakuk flieht … * gegen Abend — Nachdem Pater Lorrimer aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und''' geblendet erwacht''' ist er immer noch von dem Willen besessen die Dämonin zu vernichten. In diesem Wahn trifft er auch die fast 90-jährige Henna Scrooges, welche in stiller Andacht versunken ist. In der Annahme, die Besessene vor sich zu haben, versucht er die Kirchgängerin zu erwürgen. Die alte Dame stößt ihm einen Regenschirm in die Brust und bei dem Versuch sich an eine überlebensgroßen schweren Heilgenfigur festzuhalten wird er von dieser erschlagen, als beide zu Boden stürzen. * später Nachmittag (Feierabend) VA 003 … das HQ ähneld einem sich entleerenden Ameisenhaufen … → EBOOK Seite 67) — Polizeichef Codd schickt seine Sekretärin nach Hause, nachdem Warner das Büro betreten hat. Nach all der Sache mit der Paddington Street ist sich Warner inzwischen sicher, dass auch seine Serienkiller-Theorie nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Er zeigt Codd seinen Beweis – die Todesliste, welche Asgard für ihn zusammen gestellt hat … doch Codd lehnt immer noch sein Serienkiller-Theorie ab und glaubt Warner auch kein Wort davon, das Stiller versucht hat ihn zu töten, den der große Beweis: Stillers Leiche fehlt. Er schickt Warner auf das inzwischen wieder bewachsene Grundstück 333 Paddington Street – auf dem schon so viele Menschen gestorben sind. * Abend es dämmert — nachdem sie der Kanalisation entsteigen haben sich Luther und Lilith im Schutz der Dämmerung an die äußerste östlich Peripherie Sydneys begeben und dort eine billige Absteige betreten … dessen Portier Luther offenbar kennt … Die Flucht ist erst einmal vor bei und während Duncan offenbar wieder zu sich selbst zurückfindet''' plagt die Halbvampirin ein schrecklicher Durst''' … * Nacht – Police Detective Jeff Warner betritt mit einem frisch geladenen Revolver, einer Taschenlampe und einem Walkie-Talkie alleine das unheimliche Grundstück 333 Paddington Street — und wird bereits erwartet. Quellen Kategorie:1995